Discipline
by queen fair
Summary: Will gives the Glee guys some discipline possible slash please review
1. Finn

"Will I need you to do me a favor." Burt Hummel said over the phone.

"Sure Burt what do you need?" The Glee teacher asked.

"Finn has been acting up recently and since I'll be out of town with my new congressmen duties I need you to keep him in check." Will was wondering where this was going.

"I need you to give him a spanking." Burt's words made Will dumbstruck.

"Excuse me?" Was Burt asking him to spank one of his students?

"You heard me. Bare his bottom put him over your knee and go to town on his butt." By the tone of Burt's voice, Will could tell he was serious. The Glee teacher thought a bout how much of a brat Finn was being and decided to listen to the man who saved his job.

"Ok…how exactly do I do it?" the teacher asked nervously.

"Simple. Tell him that I gave you permission then spank him." Burt's advice left nothing to the imagination.

"Oh and make sure you are the one that pulls down his pants and underwear. The best way to spank him is when he's embarrassed." And with that added tidbit Burt hung up. Will took a deep breath; uncomfortable with what he had to do but knew Burt was right.

Glee rehearsal went well that day. As everyone was leaving Will asked Finn to stay after for a few minutes. The door was closed and no one would be able to see in or out.

"Something wrong ?" The tall teen asked confused as to why he was asked to stay.

"Finn I talked to Burt and we both agreed you have been acting up." The teacher spoke.

"Its not my fault. Everyone keeps pissing me off." Finn defended.

"Finn that is ridicules." Will spoke. "You haven't been acting like a team player and because of that I'm going to punish you."

"Please not a detention." Finn pleaded.

"No Finn not a detention. During my talk with Burt we have decided that the best way to get you to stop is for me to give you a spanking." The bulge of Finn's eyes took Will back.

"You cant be serious I understand Burt doing it. He's spanked me and Kurt before but not from you." Will wasn't insulted. He thought it was wearied too but Finn needed to know his place.

"I'm sorry Finn but this isn't up for discussion." With that Will pulled a chair out and sat down. Finn cursed in his head.

"Lets get this over with." Will rolled up his sleeves as Finn stood before him, waiting for his pants and his boxers to be pulled down. Will used both hands and slid the gold button out of place. He then used his pointer finger and thumb to slide down the zipper revealing the blue crotch of Finns boxers. Finn watched uncomfortable as his teacher slid his pants down to his ankles revealing his pale muscular legs. Not wanting to cause the boy any more embarrassment then needed; Will took Finns wrist and positioned him over his lap. It was slightly difficult because of Finns height, but that wasn't going to stop the teacher from doing what he had to.

"You're not going to pull down… my boxers?" Finn asked. His voice had a hint of relief.

"Sorry Finn they're coming down. I just didn't want you to go through the embarrassment of me seeing your genitals." The teacher explained. Finn looked defeated. Will grasped the back of his pupil's boxers and slid them down to his ankles to meet his jeans. Finn had a pale bubble butt. Will let his hand rest at the center. His palm slightly rubbing to make Finn relax.

"I'm not going to lecture you Finn. You know why you're getting a spanking. " Finn shook his head knowing this wasn't a question. Will sighed then rose up his hand. Finn closed his eyes tightly in anticipation as his teacher's hand gave a firm solid smack to the middle of his butt. Finn bucked and bit his lips. His soft bottom bounced a little. Wills handprint was very faint but got a little darker when his hand came down again. Finn was doing good as the smacks kept coming down. His butt was turning rosy pink with each smack. Will wanted Finn to get the message. The teacher noticed Finn started to let out muffled cries. The teenager was already getting moisture in his eyes. He had cried in front of Will before but didn't want to do it again. Finns butt was getting close to red and a single tear had gone down his cheek. This was really hurting after what seemed like the twentieth swat Will stopped and wrested his hand on his pupils stinging backside. He tenderly rubbed the sore skin.

"Its ok now Finn" Will said quietly. "I'm going to pull your boxers up then you can get up and do the rest." And with that Will gently lifted the teenager's underwear till it wrested softly on his reddened back side. Finn got up and immediately lifted his pants up.

"I'm sorry for how I acted Mr. Schue ill keep my attitude in check." Will smiled at his pupil's words. He got up and hugged Finn.

"I know you will Finn because if you don't I'm going to bare your butt again and use the hairbrush." Finn took this seriously and gulped at the thought. Will dismissed Finn then went to his office to tell Burt. But before he could dial the phone rang.

"Hello" he answered.

"Hello this is Michael Changes father. Michael has been letting his grades slip ever since I've started supporting his dancing."

Will had an idea where this is going.

"I'm happy fore him but this behavior can not be tolerated. I've been talking to Mr. Hummel and he's told me some interesting things and I was wondering-"

"Say no more Mr. Chang." The next day as Glee was ending spoke

"Excuse me Mike can you wait for a moment. Theirs something we need to discuss."

The end.


	2. Mike

"What's up Mr. Schue?" Mike asked. He felt a little uneasy.

"Your dad called and told me your grades are slipping." The Glee teacher answered. Mike felt a little embarrassed at this.

"Mike if your grades get to low you cant be part of Glee or any club as a school rule." Wills voice was stern with his pupil.

"Your Dad and I spoke briefly and we decided you need to be punished and taught to try." He added.

"Like what, detention?" asked Mike dreading the worst.

"He gave me permission to give you a spanking." Yes, it was the worst.

"Please , ill try really hard I-" Will stopped him.

"Sorry Mike this is gong to happen." Mike felt defeat and knew he had this coming.

"Do I go over your lap?" Will thought about what Mike asked and realized he was still a little sore from Finn being over his lap.

"No we are going to try something different I want you to lay on your back on the Piano and have your legs dangle". Mike was confused but he respected Will and wanted to make his Glee teacher happy. He laid on his back with his legs dangling. It was then Mike could feel his teacher untying his left sneaker it wasn't until the sneaker and the sock was pulled off that he knew what was happening.

"Are you striping me naked?" Mikes voice was shocked. As Will removed the other sneaker and sock.

"Only your bottom half and your dad said you will respond to the punishment better this way." As the teacher said this Mike laid his head back in defeat, feeling Wills fingers undoing the fly of his jeans. Mike could feel cold air on his legs as the Glee teacher slowly pulled them down and off. He was wearing blue bikini briefs. He wanted to protest but knew he would only get it worse. Will hooked his fingers into the waste band giving a sigh of disappointment at what he had to do. Slowly the briefs came down and Mike was red with embarrassment knowing his privates were in the view of his teacher rather then Tina. As Will removed Mikes only remnant of protection he grasped his pupils ankles with one hand and lifted his legs up in the air exposing all of Mikes tanned muscular butt and thighs. He raised up his other hand to spank.

"I'm sorry Mike but it's for the best." And with that the first swat came dead center. Mike winced and let out a small grunt. His teacher's hand felt heavy and strong and every time more swats came Mike grunted more. His buns giggled and grew more and more red from every sharp slap. As Wills hands kept descending on his students bottom he thought about what if he had to spank any of the other guys in Glee club and would he have to do it a couple of times. His train of thought broke, as Mike's grunts grew louder. The cheeks were now leaving pink and becoming painful looking sunburn red. He stopped and let Mike breath. He let the Glee dancers legs down. Mike let out a grown as he sat up.

"I hope you learned something Mike. You are a valuable member of this team." Mike felt the love from his teacher and wanted to hug him. But realized that wouldn't be best with his member out in the open. Mike got dressed and promised he would do better. This gave will a strong sense of pride. But the Glee teacher resumed his thoughts about who was next for him to spank or if he even had to spank them at all.

**Hoped you liked part 2: I want to know which Glee guy you'd like to read get disciplined next, and give me a little scenario. I take all ideas into consideration. I may alter them a bit or I might do something completely new and different. As you can see I'm somewhat Vanilla so nothing severe please. And Will has to be the disciplinarian and no sex.**


	3. Sam

Will noticed great improvement when it came to Finn and Mike. He had showed them the error of there ways. Now his attention turned to Sam Evans. Sam's mom had called the Glee teacher and told him that Sam was skipping a few classes. His dad had planned on disciplining him but he was away on business much like Burt was. Mike's mom told Mrs. Evans about Mike's spanking and now she was desperate for some help.

"I would be more then happy to" Will replied. Sam was in the locker room after swim practice. He had just showered and now had a white fluffy towel wrapped around his muscular waste. Will was waiting for him at his locker, sitting on the bench.

"Hey whats up?" the blonde heartthrob asked confused.

"Your mother called me Sam. She told me you have been missing classes." His tone was firm but not stern. Sam flushed with embarrassment.

"I know it's just been getting difficult." He knew that was a terrible excuse.

"That is a terrible excuse" Will confirmed. With in seconds Will had ripped the towel from Sam's loins and before Sam could react he was over Will's knee.

" What the hell!?" Sam was totally mortified. Will wrested his hand at the middle of his student's soft chubby cheeks.

"Sorry Sam your mom gave me permission to spank you as punishment for your you will think better next time." The teacher arose his hand and smacked back down with the flick of his wrist. The few droplets of water on Sam's bum mad the pain worse. He bucked for the first slap but had better composure for the next. Will wasted no time as he spanked the naked teen over his lap. He went cheek to cheek. Watching the creamy tan skin turn pinker and pinker. Sam grunted his fingers trying to brace the tiled floor as each slap took over his bottom.

" stop!" Sam pleaded.

"Sorry Sam you need to learn your actions have consequences." The teacher resumed spanking the red cheeks. Will decided to be more creative with this spanking. Since Sam missed classes five times he was going to get five swats on his pucker. Will wedged Sam's cheeks apart much to the boys char grin and swiftly gave Sam's hole five had cracks which made Sam cry out in pain. Tears dripped from each ducked but he didn't actually cry. Will resumed the spanking for five more minutes leaving the butt on his lap almost cherry in color. Will then helped Sam up onto his lap sitting up.

"I'm sorry I had to do that Sam. But you have responsibilities and the next time your mom calls your going to be spanked naked with a wooden spoon understand?"

"Yes sir." Sam rubbed his eyes.

"Good man, get dressed." Will left Sam who was actually happy his teacher cared about him so much to give him a spanking. He was also happy he got a little aroused as a bonus.


End file.
